Broken To Pieces
by Amazoness Archer
Summary: LPLC's Challenge.When he rises, she ignores him. When he falls, she falls in love. OWxKB R&R!


**Authoress' Notes: **I'm really not a Harry Potter Writer, but I **never **turn down a challenge.

**Challenger: **Author's Pen Name: LPLC  
**Challenge: **To write a Harry Potter story, pairing of your choice.

Always, †A.A.†

This story…

● is not Yaoi/yuri fic.  
● is more concentrated on Drama / Tragedy. But there will be fluff.  
● is a Short story, not those 20-chapter, super long types of stories.

* * *

_**General Story Info**_

**Title: **Broken to Pieces  
-  
**Complete Summary: **When he rises, she ignores him. When he falls, she falls in love.  
-  
**Pairings: **Oliver Wood x Katie Bell  
-  
**Genre: **Romance / Tragedy  
-  
**Rating: **T – Suitable for 13/ PG13  
-  
**Written By: **Pen Name – Amazoness Archer©  
-  
**Review Reply Corner:  
**_(n/a) –Not Applicable_

* * *

**Disclaimer  
**-  
I didn't even want to write this, but again, I **never **turn down a challenge  
-  
Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling©  
-

**

* * *

**

**--Broken To Pieces--  
**Chapter One: **Mistakes can Happen**

_That arrogant, good-for-nothing jerk!_

Katie Bell stormed out of the well lit Gryffindor Common Room. Hair of gold trailing behind her. The dirty blonde stomped angrily on the maroon carpet, fingers rolled into balls of friction. Eyebrows furrowed instantly, matching her aura.

The player, completely ignoring the house's portrait's rants, roughly shoved anything or one in her path. Other students glanced, they obviously knew that she was not in the best of moods.

Outside the school, the murky night of England hovered the grounds, on the December night. With the candle sticks on the hallway, the emerald orbs were filled with flaming rage wanting to be released. She was on the verge of tears, tears coming from someone who was mentally stabbed in the heart.

_T-that **stupid,** worthless moron, he just doesn't know his limits!_

She could still hear the faint calls of her most-trusted friends, Angelina and Alicia. But Katie wanted to be alone for a few moments. The Gryffindor chaser insisted on sometime **alone** by using simple gestures like bursting out of the room.

_Only a stupid imbecile would like someone like that back-stabbing, ignorant… traitor! _

She walked ahead as if the road was never-ending, down the stairs and past the rooms, not thinking of where or what she was doing. There was only one thing on her mind , _to get away._

Fortunately, this young sorcerer doesn't need Anger Management, her anger solutions was just some time-out from any imperfect human. She found herself strolling on the corridors of the second floor. Unconsciously drifted to the nearest girl's bathroom…

* * *

Inside the house of the Lions, there in the middle of the room stood speechless Gryffindor. The conflagration in the fireplace shimmered brightly beside all the Gryffindor Housemates. Most of the students were present, majority in black robes. Some already in their sleeping attire. 

Oliver Wood stood mindlessly in deep thought as the center of attention. He stood, with his palm slightly fingered the red mark on his cheek.

'Katie Bell slapped Oliver Wood and left the Common Room' Was the top mental headline that was being registered in the indistinct minds of the people. Oliver Wood stood behind the Pink Lady inside the room, he warmed himself up to run after her. Until the victim's two best-friends got in the way.

"Haven't you done enough **Wood**?" Angelina's tone lowered. He received violent death glares from her, the boy would be long gone if looks can kill. The black-skinned teen furiously paced passed him, out the door.

" You really did it this time, you know. You just squished Katie as if she was lower than mud" Alicia growled. Her shoulder rudely brushing against the quidditch captain's. She too followed her friend to find Katie.

Oliver remained motionless, his palm still in his swollen cheek. Behind him, the Weasley twins shook their heads in disgusts. Both were red-headed and freckled. Others just stood, stunned.

"Olly-olly-olly, that…" Fred pointed at the door and placed a palm on his shoulder. " … was the worst thing you could have done …" he was in the stage of shock, ashamed, and wore the 'I'm with stupid' look.

"You went **wa-ay** past the line to make Kates run off like that…" George added, imitating Fred's actions.

The side-effects of shock overwhelmed Wood. _What have I done?_ Surely, arguments like this happen often. But, thing went out of control. Katie's shouts could still be heard echoing the area.

This was the **least **thing that Wood wanted to happen.

* * *

Katie Bell roughly burst into the ladies' Comfort room. The sound of the door colliding onto the wall echoed the room, startling the comfort room's occupant. Katie Bell, now sobbing in salty tears, rushed to the farthest cubicle at the end of the path. Past the sinks, beyond the first, second – cubicles. 

Nearly smashing the entry to the cubicle, she forcefully lowered the toilet seat and squatted on top of it. Burying herself face-first towards her palms, a white mist watched.

* * *

"Curse that Wood! Curse him to bloody **HELL**!" swore Angelina as she stormed down the hall, trying to retrace Katie's steps. Dragging her robes behind her. 

The pony-tailed witch spoke up as she paced behind her. " I should kicked that guy in the …" Alicia was cut off.

" If wonder if Katie's alright…" the black orbs softened. Her walking speed slowing down a notch. The other doing the same.

* * *

" Are you alright?" asked the mist-like figure, in a baby-mimicking tone. Katie felt her spine shiver from surprise. She looked up to the source of the voice. Her face stained with tears, Katie's eyes widened in astonishment. There stood – or floated – in front of her was the ghost that haunted there grounds. Her head only seen on the cubicle door, the girl wore whole moon glasses. All together she was… 

Moaning Myrtle.

" W-who – What are you?" Katie's shaken voice managed rudely .

A frown shimmered on the mist's face. Like a spoiled child, she also looked like she was in the verge of tears. "Y-you're so hurtful!" shrieked the figure. And it flew through the cubicle door, as far as Katie could see. Loud and strong sobs flowed through the lavatory.

Curiosity wiped Katie's tears and made her walk up to locate the character. _What the heck was that?_ Using her ears as her detector, the witched used it to listen to each stalls. The first – silence, second – bubbling sounds _Must be clogged._ The third – Katie carefully attached her ear to the door. The weeping obviously was coming from this stall. Politely, Katie knocked to permit entrance.

"H-hey, are you okay?" questioned Katie. _Obviously not._

"W-what do you want? D-do you want to make fun of me again?" quivered the ghost.

A brow furrowed. "No, Was it something I said?" The witch felt, guilty.

"W-why would you care? Nobody cares for stupid, ugly Moaning Myrtle…"

_Moaning Myrtle…Moaning Myrtle…Where have I heard that before?_ "Wait, you're the ghost that haunts the girl's bathroom…!" _Which is forbidden to use. W-wait, I'm in **that** bathroom?_

A couple of years ago, the famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley spoke of the ghost inside the Common Room. There was this supposedly ghost who died years ago because of the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets. And it just happened, that Angelina was eavesdropping, which eventually was passed on to her.

" Yeah, so…?" Myrtle said sarcastically between sobs. Guilt just hit Katie, it was clear that this ghost was very sensitive, and slightly immature.

"H-hey Myrtle, sorry if I offended you… I'm just not in the mood right now." Emerald orbs faced the tiled floor.

Surprisingly, the cubicle which Katie was standing beside crept open. Instinctively, she wandered inside. _S-she's not here!_

"Nobody's ever said sorry to me…" whispered an icy voice from behind Katie. She jumped up and turned and slowly turned around to be face-to-face with the ghost haunting the restroom. The ghost eye's were as light as grass, similar to hers. From first appearance, she looked like she was only second or third year. The white figure silhouetted that she wore school robes. Looking closely, it was from the Gryffindor.

A grin surfaced Katie's expression, encouraging Myrtle to do the same. "Well, there's always a first for everything, right?" Myrtle returned the face with a wide smile. Then the ghost held out her transparent hand. "Moaning Myrtle, murdered by the monster within the Chamber of Secrets…" _the one Harry and Ron entered._ "…and haunts the Girl's lavatory"

Katie realized that she was supposed to introduce herself as well. " Katie Bell, eighth-year Gryffindor student. Chaser of the Gryffindor quidditch team." and she extended her palm to come in contact with the one already extended. But instead her hand went through Myrtle's. _Nice trick…_

Myrtle giggled of the humor. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself…"

* * *

The warmth of the fireplace flickered into the faces of the trio. Silence over took the presence of the Wizards in training. 

"How could I have an idiot for a friend?" announced George on Wood's face. Oliver was deep in thought on the crimson couch of the Common Room. Most of the Gryffindor housemates already retired to their assigned rooms.

" We can stop with the insults…" muttered the quidditch-Captain. He shook his head ashamed, _I never wanted this_.

"Oliver, we won't stop until you do the right thing." Fred expounded, arching his brow _I'll never do this._

" You ding-bag! Look what you did! Just look Oliver." Blurted George, his hands flying upward. _They're just pushing it. _

"I know Fred…" mumbled Wood, mindlessly.

"It's George..."

Wood released an irritated sigh, _I can't think_. He admitted to himself that what he just did, was wrong. No, it wasn't only wrong, it was stupid. Very stupid. Instead of going right, he went to the opposite and went wrong. Oliver knew Katie shouldn't deserve this treatment, she never did. He never wanted to do this, but he just had to cover up his fear.

Years ago, during the first years of Wizarding School. He could still remember the day he met Katie Bell. The Woman who changed him.

* * *

_The September breeze roared of winds. The quidditch field never looked so alive, the stadium were flooded with Hogwarts students. Each howling their house names, gracefully cheering for their own. Each student very eager to know the outcome of the soon to be quidditch game. _

_It was Oliver Wood's first quidditch game. And indeed he was as nervous as anyone else's first try on anything. The crowd's yells just adds to the pressure. A bead of sweat slid down his face, he clenched his broom tightly under his shoulder as the announcer started the Match._

_Gryffindor vs. Slytherin_

"…_**and Oliver Wood as Gryffindor's Keeper!**" announced the Ravenclaw student. _

_Immediately, Oliver kicked the grassy field and was lifted into the air. He first did three rounds around the goal post for warm up. His third-year body slightly felt dizzy, but that was the least of his worries. He **must **focus on the game itself. _

_His team mates aheaded for the middle area of the field, along with the Slytherin team_

------

'_I'll miss the game!' _

_Third-year Katie Bell hurriedly rushed down the hall of the Great Hall. Grasped in her left hand was her own broom. She had been practicing some of her moves on the broom in the back area of the school grounds. Her black rode tagging behind her, she dashed through the empty halls headed to the quidditch stadium. _

_Even if her friends reminded her several times that she might miss Oliver's first game, she ignored it. Now she pays the price._

------

" …_**and Slytherin leads the game with 160 to 80**."_

_The game wasn't going as wanted. The Beaters were to aggressive with the bludgers, the Chasers has tactics beyond belief, and the seeker was somewhat the only one not as good. And that was the chance for them to win._

_Unfortunately, their seeker too was only one in training, and hardly built for professional quidditch. The situation seems hopeless, it was like Gryffindor was fighting a loosing battle._

_Out from behind, a scarlet quaffle passed by the Keeper who was deep in thought._

" _**SCORE! Slytherin still leads 170 to …"**_

------

"_**...80!"**_

_The score was heard though the ears of Katie Bell as she newly entered the stadium. This game was very important to her, because of the new Keeper. Her very good friend. _

"_Where have you been?" squealed Alicia, throwing arms in the air._

"_The game started ages ago!" added Angelina. Fred and George were seated quietly behind the girls, observing Oliver._

"_S-sorry!" Panted Katie, pulling her hair back. "I kinda lost track of the time…"She leaned on the wooden railings trying to catch her breath. Hopes were still high on her, 'I know Gryffindor will win, and Oliver…'_

------

"_Wood! Watch your back!" shouted their quidditch captain. Through reflex, Wood darted forward avoiding the possible Bludger attack. He turned his head to actually, see the ball. But before he knew it, the Bludger was heading towards his face._

------

" _Oh-my Gargoyles! Did you see that!" Fred shrieked. Wood was **not **defying gravity. It was the total opposite. _

* * *

" Hello? Earth to idiot…?" 

Wood blinked as he snapped back to reality, shaking his head. Fred was in front of him, irritatingly waving is palm up and down on his face. The flashback, was a memory he could never forget. For as long as Katie is alive, that incident would never fade away.

"What! You two are not helping me at any bloody **WAY!**" Wood yelled as he stood from the couch in annoyance.

Shocked, Fred and George remained on their spot.

"Shesh, I was just helping you."

"Yeah, you looked spaced-out, Oliver."

Wood signed, the yell took out most of him. He slouched back on the couch.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled to no one in particular. He was miserable, stressed, and felt like a complete moron. It was funny how you don't know how much something means to you until it's gone. Wood did realize that what he did might cause Katie to **_never _**talk to him at all. He lost all hope.

Just the thought of it stung his heart. For it was Katie who helped him up the ladder, it was Katie who pushed him to the limits, Katie Bell who saved his life…

**It was Katie Bell who stole his heart…**

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Not exactly a cliffie, but enough to get me started. If I didn't post any sooner **LPLC **would think I chickened out or something. Anyways, I don't expect much reviews. I didn't place much effort in this. I would have posted it any sooner, but I was lazy. 

Anyways, this caught your attention, and you're not **LPLC, **please review. I would use some suggestions, comments, and please limit flames.

The next update depends on the number of reviewers and the reviews written. So thanks for stopping by!

And that's A.A. signing out.

_**P.S. To LPLC.  
**See? I didn't chicken out! And look, I didn't used " With All Due Respect" ):laughs insanely:( Okay, that's all. LPLC, please review!_


End file.
